


猜一猜

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: “你这是耍赖”





	猜一猜

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻暗示！！！！！！！  
> 就是一个小片段！！！！！  
> 天雷滚滚啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
> 不吃千万及时点X啊啊啊啊！！！！！

“然官哥～”洪渊俊叫着郑然官的名字，甜腻的让郑然官想起自己喝多了的样子。  
“然官哥，我好无聊啊……”洪渊俊搂上郑然官的脖子，在他耳边轻轻呢喃着。  
“无聊？那就干点不无聊的事吧……”郑然官是个聪明人，开始细细抚摸洪渊俊的后颈。洪渊俊却阻止了郑然官的作乱的手。

“你猜猜我内裤是什么颜色的？猜对了就给你操哦……”洪渊俊此时魅魔附体，顺势坐在了郑然官的大腿上。“就给你三次机会哦～不然今天就换我来把你操哭。”  
看到洪渊俊一脸胸有成竹，反到激起郑然官的好奇心，他搂住洪渊俊的腰，“我想想啊……”

“黑色的？”答案保守且正统、  
“不对哦……”

“蓝色、深蓝色？”昨天的记忆中的颜色、  
“还是不对呢……只有一次机会了。”

“粉色？就为了让我猜不出来？”铤而走险、  
“完了呢、然官啊……也不是”

郑然官一脸无辜，洪渊俊的内裤他想了个遍，他甚至都大胆的猜了粉色，居然还不对。看着洪渊俊笑的越来越得意，郑然官顾不得自己屁股的安危，“总要告诉我正确答案嘛……”

“正确答案嘛……”洪渊俊把半推半就的郑然官压在身下，靠近了郑然官通红的耳朵。

 

“我今天......没有穿内裤呢……”  
“你这是耍赖......嗯！”

后来发生了什么、我也不知道了、

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢 我不胜感激


End file.
